Iηdirєcŧα
by Leyendo
Summary: — ¡Tu puedes Butch! — la mire e inmediatamente sonreí tontamente. Tenía una camiseta con mi nombre y me sonrió — ¡No me mires, idiota! ¡Canta! / Con una sonrisa y mi corazón a punto de un paro cardíaco. Solté un suspiro y empece...


Holowoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~ (?)

¿Que es de su vida amores, llenos de cosas rojas y viscosas? -u-

Bueno, esta cancion la escuche hace unos minutos y como que asdasdsadsadasdas "Eres -Jota Esse" -corazón que FF no permite-. Ese shulian -u-

**Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece **-Si fuera mio Butch seria mi maid junto con Boomer-.

* * *

Aquí estaba yo, con mis nervios, mi guitarra y una multitud afuera…

— Bueno, como último participante… — la voz femenina de la presentadora me alertó — ¡Butch!

Tome mis veinte segundos de valentía y con pasos firmes salí al escenario. La luz me cegó por unos segundos, pude ver una multitud de gente, tanto chicas como chicos. Los gritos me daban una seguridad y… bueno, los silbidos.

— Hola~ — la chica de pelo marrón me acerco a una "x" en el medio —. Bueno, yo soy Azu y nos veremos al final de todo, si ganas… ¿Cual es tu motivación?

— Emmm, yo soy Butch… — la chica me dirigió una mirada con un poco de sarcasmo —. ¿Mi motivación? Podríamos decir que si gano, la diré.

— Hummm, yo apuesto 60 a qué ganas… ¡No me falles! — y sin más se fue.

Inmediatamente trajeron una silla alta y me acomode. Mis veinte segundos de valentía se acababan...

— ¡Tu puedes Butch! — la mire e inmediatamente sonreí tontamente. Tenía una camiseta con mi nombre y me sonrió — ¡No me mires, idiota! ¡Canta!

Con una sonrisa y mi corazón a punto de un paro cardíaco. Solté un suspiro y empece...

_**Eres**_

_**La musica en mi**_

_**Tu eres **_

_**Un angel sin fin**_

_**Que siempre Vuelve y me hace feliz**_

_**Tu eres **_

Eres princesa preciosa

Inspiración que sofoca

Pensamientos que brotan y brotan

Te dedico más de mil horas

Vos sabias siempre mi estado

Yo me encariñe demasiado

Por tu amor me encuentro encerrado

Estas lejos y solo te extraño oh

Debía decirte de frente que mi cabeza

Solo piensa en tenerte

Me importa un bledo tu relación

Pues dudo que alguien

Te amo mas que yo

Sabias vos me decías

Que era muy tierno y me querías

Porque hacías eso

A mi me encantaba

Y sin darme cuenta

Me destrozaba

_**Eres**_

_**La musica en mi**_

_**Tu eres**_

_**Un angel sin fin**_

_**Que siempre Vuelve y me hace feliz**_

_**Tu eres **_

Eres la canción que me alumbra

La razón el motivo

Eres la pregunta

Mi cable tierra

Eres la pureza

Que me despierta

Que saca las vendas

Eres la persona

Tras cada canción

Escucho y

Todas hablan de vos

Trato de olvidar

Disimular

El cariño que tengo

Y no se a quien dar

Eres esa chica que enamora con destreza

Eres esa boca roja con sabor a fresa

Eres perfección por cada lado que te vea

Eres

Eres mi princesa

Eres, de mi vida tu la reina

_**Eres **_

_**La musica en mi**_

_**Tu eres**_

_**Un angel sin fin**_

_**Que siempre Vuelve y me hace feliz**_

_**Tu eres **_

La nota musical

Que toca mi alma

Tu mirada fina

Amor por toneladas

Un futuro juntos

Deseo que anhelaba

Huellas en la arena

Que dejabas marcadas

Si es por ti

Llegó hasta el fin

Y si escucho tu voz ahí

Se que estarás

Esperando por mi

_**Eres**_

_**La musica en mi**_

_**Tu eres **_

_**Un angel sin fin**_

_**Que siempre Vuelve y me hace feliz**_

_**Tu eres **_

Abri los ojos y la gente aplaude… Ella también. Solté mi mejor sonrisa y me fui…

* * *

— Butch, estuviste genial — me habló ella con una sonrisa.

— Gracias Kaoru, no sabes lo nervioso que estoy… — le confesé mientras me dejaba caer en una de las sillas de la sala de participantes.

— No te preocupes, lo hiciste bien… ¡Ganarás! — otra vez su hermosa sonrisa.

— Kaoru ¿Por que tan feliz? — lo solté y la mire.

— No-lo-se… Pero en parte porque estas aqui — sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, se ve hermosa así.

— Kaoru — era ahora o nunca — y-yo..

— ¡A todos los participantes dirigirse al escenario! — tomo de mi brazo y me envió a empujones al escenario.

— Kaoru ¿Me acompañas? Estoy nervioso — ella me miró con incredulidad.

— El gran Butch, macho de machos ¿Nervioso? — sonrió burlona — De acuerdo…

Con una valentía asombrosa la tome de la mano, me prepare para alguna clase de burla o insulto. Pero no, no paso nada. Es más, estaba nerviosa, hermosamente nerviosa.

Todos los participantes se acomodaron uno al lado del otro. Su mano temblaba un poco, como si quisiera decir algo… La voz de la chica que iba diciendo los nombres sonaba como un eco.

— Y el ganador es… ¡Butch Him! — entonces, todo se llenó de luces blancas.

Kaoru me miró y gritó algo que no llegue a escuchar, aun asi se tiro sobre mi y me abrazo. Yo la tenia agarrada, _¡Dios, esto no me puede estar pasando!_ al bajarse me abrazó de nuevo.

— Bueno, Butch… — mire a la chica de pelo marrón — Ya que ganaste ¿Cual es tu motivación?

Esto ya no eran veinte segundos, esto eran dos horas y veinte minutos… Entonces la toma de la mano y la levante.

— ¡Ella! — sus mejillas se tornaron rosas a tal grado de que parecía un tomate o el moño de su amiga Momoko.

— _Ow~ _— toda la gente aplaudió.

* * *

_~Pov Normal~_

— ¡Oh por dios! Butch ganaste — ella tenía el premio en las manos como un diamante.

— Kaoru, lamento decepcionarte... Pero el premio es mio… —el chico se rió.

— ¡Cállate! ya se que es tuyo —pauso— lo que no entiendo es porque tu ego no sale a flote.

— No-lo-se… Pero me alegro de que me acompañaras.

— No es nada, para eso están los amigos — bajo la mirada, para luego mirarlo y sonreír.

_¿Amigos? ¡¿Amigos?!_

— ¿Kaoru? — el mantuvo la mirada, mientras al mismo tiempo buscaba valor.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Soy tu amigo?

— Si, ¿Por que preguntas?

— ¿Solo un amigo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con esa pregunta?— me miro confundida.

— Dime que entendiste la canción.

— Emp,—pauso— no.

— ¡Por dios! —se paro frente a ella —Era una indirecta mas directa que una flecha.

— Bueno, no lo entendí... Pero si me le dices.

— ¡No! Tome todo el valor posible, no es normal para mi decir esas palabras.

— Oye tranquilo solo son unas palabras.

— No lo es... ¡Argh!, ahora como te lo digo.

_¡Mierda! Sólo me queda actuar..._

— No me odies ¿De acuerdo? —

— ¡Oye! ¿Que piensas ha-...

Lo único que sintió fue una calidez en sus labios, seguido de unas manos que caminaban en su cintura... Luego de unos segundos la ausencia de aquella tierna agresividad la tomó por sorpresa, dejándola completamente aturdida.

— ¿Entiendes la indirecta? — aquellas palabras tenían otro significado.

— ¿P-por que lo hiciste?

Muchas maneras de huir pasaron por su mente, la posibilidad de que se lo tragara la tierra no pasó desapercibida...

Pero una idea algo tonta paso por el rabillo, sonrió.

— ¿No la has entendido?

— N-no es es-...

La tomo sin aviso y unió sus labios otra vez, llevándose la sorpresa de que ahora sintió unos mordiscos suaves de parte de su acompañante.

Manos un poco torpes surcaron su cabello marcando caminos con sus dedos...

— No la entendí — fue lo que pronunció después de unos segundos, para luego ser ella quien lo bese.

— No.

Otra vez manos curiosas en su cabello.

— Aún no.

El apegado a su cuerpo y compartiendo algo mas que el aire.

— No…

* * *

¡No me odieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! E-es mi primer intento de "rosa y pegajoso" ¿Por que lo hice? Bueno, todo empezó cuando note que mis "Fics" -si es que son- siempre tenían final… malo.

Entonces, yo conté por un rincón que escribía, pero al día siguiente vinieron con antorchas a pedirme que hiciera una historia con un final… "cursi y pegajoso"... ¡Aquí esta!~

De acuerdo, es todoo~ ¿Como quedo? ¿Le gusto? ¿Creen que los sapos deberían ser presidentes? ¿Son dos los ojos de un perro? -ahquedecia(?)-

Se despide

**~*-*- Leyendo -*-*~**


End file.
